It is increasingly common for people, especially younger individuals including children, to have one or more online profiles. However, many parents do not know if their child's profile is visible to all and have set no rules for their children's use of social networks. As usage of this medium has exploded and adoption has accelerated, the risks for misuse have also grown. One need only read the latest headlines to see the impact that social media has had on children who have been exposed to cyberbullying, predators, pedophiles, identity thieves, and other dangerous individuals. These risks and activities are exacerbated by the fact that teens are increasingly using these online services from their mobile phones, which makes it more difficult for parents to protect their children from devastating consequences. This combination of mobility, lack of privacy, and viral messaging has made risks to children and their safety and reputation greater than ever.